supernetfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperNET Wiki
'WIKI MOVED TO ANOTHER PLACE: http://wiki.supernet.org/' Welcome to the SuperNET Wiki superNET http://thesupernet.org https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=762346.2380 SuperNET is the brainchild of developer jl777 (http://jl777.wikia.com/wiki/Jl777_Wiki). Purpose of SuperNET The suite of technologies popularly known as cryptocurrencies offer significant advantages over fiat currency, including low transaction costs, speed and lack of interference from centralized authorities such as governments, banks and payment processors. Nevertheless, their wide-scale adoption has been hampered for a number of reasons – some of them external to the cryptocurrency world, some internal. One of the major problems has been that cryptocurrency developers and enthusiasts typically adhere to a zero-sum economic worldview: the assumption is that there is a finite amount of money in the system and for one cryptocurrency to succeed, it must be at the expense of others. While this may be true for some fiat markets, it should not be the case at this stage of cryptocurrency’s swift and promising evolution. The result is unnecessary competition between coins and their communities, rather than productive collaboration. A related issue is that while there is remarkable innovation (not least the development of Bitcoin itself), there are also a large number of clone coins that are created with little or nothing to distinguish them from other cryptocurrencies. The sole aim of these is often no more than to enable early adopters to profit at the expense of later ones. These coins – copies at best, outright scams at worst – reduce overall confidence in cryptocurrency and make it difficult for prospective buyers to determine where true value lies. Finally, cryptocurrencies are all traded speculatively as well as being adopted for any intrinsic benefits. Markets can be and are heavily manipulated by large holders, with smaller holders often losing out as a result. Summary of Purpose: ''' * Unite disparate cryptocurrencies by fostering collaboration * Reward innovation, talent and active coin communities * Share resulting benefits with core members and extend advantages to all cryptocurrencies * Bring value to long-term SuperNET participants What is SuperNet? SuperNET is to a cryptocurrency what the internet is to a website. It is an integrated trading-house/incubator/software/advertising entity that has a very promising business plan of aggregating users and monetizing the internal and external traffic. All of this is being sold at close to book value to investors. Basically SuperNET will help productive people in crypto to earn revenues from the revenue sharing and also for investors to get a low risk way to participate. 20% of the SuperNET revenues are going back into the contributing coin communities. All the while encouraging and reinforcing unity via technological, financial and social bonds and allow each coin to enhance its own identity and brand as they are cross marketed to all the SuperNET users via context sensitive optimized ad inventory, that is most useful for each user. The trading-house will be a global 24/7 team based trading combined with individual trading based on each traders results. The incubator (NXTventure) provides funding to developers to create software for the SuperNET that enhances the overall monetization, this monetization only being possible when value is created for the user. The software is the sum of all asset companies and cryptocurrencies that are joined together to create the useful services, eg. decentralized trading. The advertising is the total inventory created by all the user minutes interacting with the dynamically generated context sensitive HTML GUI. SuperNET as a diagram http://i.imgur.com/nrcbhkg.png Dividends Owners of SuperNET will be getting dividends from its click revenues. Each asset represents a proportional share of SuperNET. SuperNET has BTC + NXT + BTCD + coins, then the services which will be at least InstantDEX, Teleport, Tradebots and Privatebet. jl777 will own the percentage of SuperNET proportional to jl777's contribution of the InstantDEX, NXTprivacy, NXTcoinsco and Privatebet and the ownership of these assets will generate the base revenue for SuperNET. When more services are added then the click auction will generate more revenues. The details for the monetization are things that can be fine tuned to maximize the usage and this is only achieved with experimentation. Now the revenues from SuperNET (clicks and dividends) will be distributed, half to owners of the asset and the other half to various parties, eg. BTCD stakers, coin communities, people running nodes, etc. Exchanges The SuperNET asset can be purchased on BTer (BTC/CNY/BTCD/NXT are all accepted) and on NXT Asset Exchange. '''BTer https://bter.com/trade/token_btc https://bter.com/trade/token_cny https://bter.com/trade/token_btcd https://bter.com/trade/token_nxt NXT Asset Exchange Official SuperNET NXT address: NXT-MRBN-8DFH-PFMK-A4DBM Official SuperNET TOKEN asset ID: 15641806960898178066 Beware of any SuperNET related asset issued by any other account Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse